


Love and Lust

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Where are you going?" he asked still looking at her figure."Out fish stick." She replied not looking up."You're not going anywhere looking like that," he stated in a matter of fact way.Riko looked up from her bag and raised her eyebrow. *Who the hell does he think he is?* she snarled in her mind, but replied calmly."Apparently I am." She stood up and put the bag over her shoulder.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love and Lust

**Love and Lust [Kisame] for yuyuhakushoprincezz**

Riko stood in front of a large mirror. Her head was tilted to a side, while she put on her earrings. She swayed her hips to the music on the radio singing along. Finally, the last pieces of her accessories were on, she was ready. The girl took a few steps away from the mirror and looked at herself up and down. Short black dress, revealing a lot of her cleavage and back, black stilettos, wavy brown hair, a thin silver belt on her waist underlining her perfectly feminine figure. She smiled at herself and picked up her bag. That night she was going out and she was going to have fun.

The door to her room opened and a topless blue man leaned on the wall. He looked up and down at the girl in front of him admiring her curves. She ignored his stares and continued to gather things in her bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked still looking at her figure.

"Out fish stick." She replied not looking up.

"You're not going anywhere looking like that," he stated in a matter of fact way.

Riko looked up from her bag and raised her eyebrow. * _Who the hell does he think he is_?* she snarled in her mind, but replied calmly.

"Apparently I am." She stood up and put the bag over her shoulder. She made her way to the door, but Kisame stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I said you aren't going anywhere looking like _that_." He said stressing the last word. The truth was that he started having feeling towards the girl, but it seemed like she completely blanked him out. Riko smiled sweetly and moved closer to the blue man in front of her. She placed her hands on his muscular chest and ran her fingers over his abs to his lower waist rubbing the bottom of his belly. Kisame let out a quiet moan enjoying what she was doing when she suddenly pushed him away from herself hard making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. He glared at her and got up.

"Too bad. I told you to _move_." She shrugged and walked out of the house.

* * *

There were a lot of people in the club: dancing, drinking, making out and dancing again. Riko sat at the bar sipping her margarita when a friend of hers stalked over with a wide smile plastered on his tanned face. He smiled wider as he stopped in front of her and kissed her hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Would love you." Riko replied accepting.

He led her to the dance floor and in a matter of seconds a big circle of people started forming around the dancing couple. Riko swayed her hips seductively while he placed his hands on her waist and moved to the rhythm with her. The song was over and loud applause came from all the directions. The two of them smiled and hugged each other.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" he asked taking her hand into his. She nodded and followed his lead.

He took her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Riko sat on the bed while he poured them a set of vodka shots. He handed her one of the shot glasses and drank his. She sipped some of her drink when he kneeled beside her and took the glass away. He looked lustfully into her eyes and took her hands in his. He kissed them gently making her smile sweetly at him. He cupped her face and tenderly kissed her lips; she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. His lips moved to her jawline and then to her neck, and her shoulder finding her weak spot. She let out a loud moan when the door burst open exposing a pissed looking Kisame.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Riko snapped angrily fixing her dress.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he roared walking over to Riko's friend and grabbing him by his collar. Kisame shoved him into the wall with such strength, that a crack was left in the place of collision.

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy yelled pushing Kisame back.

"It's none of your damn business. What matters is that if I see you touching her again, _I will kill you_." He hissed angrily. His fist connected with the wall next to the man's head, indicating that he was not joking.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? She clearly does not want you. So back off shark face." The guy barked. Kisame groaned in frustration and punched the guy in the face sending him flying into the opposite wall. The guy hit his head and fell on the ground. Riko screamed and ran to him. She kneeled beside him and felt his pulse. Her breathing fastened when she realized that there was none.

"He's dead. _YOU KILLED HIM_." She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"For your own good." Kisame snapped back.

Riko glared at the blue man wishing he was the one who was dead. She looked back at the lifeless body and hugged her friend. Kisame quickly made his way towards them, frustration written all over his face. He grabbed her hand yanking her upwards. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Don't touch you, you bastard! Let go of me!" She yelled kicking and screaming. Kisame held her tight while carrying her back to the house they shared. The entire way Riko screamed and cussed, kicking, and hitting him everywhere she could, but Kisame remained stoic. He entered the house and kicked the door close. The key clicked in the lock. Riko's throat dried.

Kisame carried the girl to his room and threw her on the bed. She jumped up and walked over to him, he looked down her. Her hand connected with his face making him take a step back. He touched his cheek and looked back the fuming girl. Her make up running down her face, eyes shooting daggers at him and her dress a big mess. She still managed to look beautiful. Suddenly he felt a burning desire to have her right there, right that moment. He moved closer to her and pushed her onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" her voice rang in his ears, as her eyes widened. He remained silent as he climbed onto the bed positioning himself on top of her. " _GET OFF ME KISAME. FUCK OFF_!" she screamed trying to get away, but she was no match for him.

"You _will_ be _mine_. Whether you agree or I'll have to take you by force." He barked. Riko bit her lower lip in realisation that this battle she was going to lose.

"Get off me Kisame, _please_ , just _let me go_. Don't touch me." She cried slapping his hands away. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on both sides of her body. He leaned down and crashed his lips on her full red ones. Ecstasy pulsed through his body from the sudden feeling of her warm mouth on his. He kissed her roughly ignoring her cries.

Riko managed to free one of her hands, she slapped him hard over the face leaving a red mark. Kisame punched the bed next to her head and groaned in frustration.

"I'll hurt you if you do it again. I swear I _will_ Riko." She turned her face away from him and stopped struggling.

Kisame kissed down her neck brushing his sharp teeth against her smooth skin. He reached her soft spot making her shift in her place a little. She bit her lower lip not wanting to let out a single sound. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He sucked and nibbled on the spot until it started bleeding. Two thin lines of blood ran down her neck. He slowly licked them off trailing his tongue on her delicate soft skin sending shivers down her spine. Kisame reached for her dress and ripped it to shreds leaving Riko in her matching black underwear. His hands found their place on her waist massaging it roughly, while he kissed her lips again.

Riko laid in front of him still and lifeless, completely unresponsive to him caress. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling which seemed to aggravate him.

"It wouldn't hurt if you kiss me back," he said looking into her eyes.

"You are just a desperate son of a bitch, I hope you rot in hell." She spat into his face.

Kisame ripped off her bra leaving Riko just in her panties. Her full breasts teased his gaze. He took one of nipples into his mouth sucked on it while he played with the other one making them erect in matter of seconds. He kissed his way down to her belly and lower, eyeing her panties. Riko's eyes widened when he pulled them down and parted her legs. She tried to protest but he pushed her back on the bed and lowered his face. His tongue slipped into her warmth making her shift in her position and arch her back. He moved his tongue around then in and out of her. Riko fought back a moan, but it did not work as she intended. She moaned through her gritted teeth, not recognizing her own voice.

* _I'm going to regret this,_ * she thought breathing heavily. Her legs trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. Kisame replaced his mouth with his finger earning more and more moans from Riko's side. He smirked knowing that she enjoyed what he was doing. He ran his hands up to her breasts and cupped them. He massaged them, pinching her nipples from time to time.

Finally, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and this time she did not push him away. She parted her full lips allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together and wrestled for dominance which Kisame won with ease. His tongue explored her mouth fully while his hands massaged her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss burning from her own awoken desires. She broke the kiss panting. Riko looked at Kisame who was still fully dressed and breathing heavily. She grabbed the collar of his shirt pulled him closer their lips almost touching. She licked his lips and pushed him up. She sat up as well and pulled his shirt roughly off revealing the great abs she saw before.

She looked at his body secretly admiring it. Riko undid his belt and pushed him down on the bed. She climbed on top and started massaging his chest her hands slowly trailing downwards. She rubbed his lower waist earning a loud moan. She pulled his pants off and threw them aside revealing his eager manhood. She touched the tip of his throbbing manhood earning another moan. Kisame bit his lip fighting the urge to jump on her have his way with her. She stroked his manhood making harder with her every touch. Suddenly he flipped her over and got on top. He spread her legs and looked into her eyes. She gave him a light nod. With that he shoved himself hard into her, making her scream. He wrapped her arms around him while he moved in and out of her.

"Faster," she moaned digging her nails into his bare back making it bleed. " _Please_ ,"

He gladly obeyed. He moved faster and faster until he finally collapsed on top of her breathing hard. Sweat was running down his face and dripping on her breast. She ran her fingers through his soft hair making him look up. She captured his lips with hers hungrily almost forcefully. He replied her kiss with as much passion. He held her close to him not wanting to let go.

"Do you regret doing this?" Kisame asked seriously looking down her. She looked away, thinking about everything that happened between them.

When she finally looked back at him, she granted him a small, exhausted smile.

"Isn't it a bit too late to worry about that?" She buried her face in the bedsheets. He pulled the covers up and covered her. Kisame rested his chin on her head.

"I love you Riko," He whispered into her hair. She tensed.

"Kisame, I..." she started but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, I don't want to know," he forced a smile.

Riko nodded and looked away.

"Kisame, you are an _idiot_."


End file.
